


Star Light, Star Bright

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle wants to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Light, Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Star Light, Star Bright  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,279  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dylan/Doyle  
>  **Summary:** Doyle wants to be human.  
>  **A/N:** written for [](http://caffeinatedmagic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**caffeinatedmagic**](http://caffeinatedmagic.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Fan Fest](http://caffeinatedmagic.dreamwidth.org/10169.html)

“I wish I were human.” The damning words were uttered without her even meaning to and before she could recall them. She didn’t understand what had made her say that. Okay, that was a lie. Not a half-truth or even a little white one but an outright lie. She knew exactly what had made her say it.

She had watched Dylan for months as he worked so very hard trying to get the Andromeda back into peak condition. And ever so often there would end up being a damsel in distress who would need his help. _Hadn’t they ever heard that it was okay for a woman to save herself?_ Not that she was bitter of course. But each time he would take the lady in his arms, hold her against his body, the same one she dreamed about every night and each time Doyle died inside just a little bit more.

 _What would it take for him to notice me, to hold me in his arms?_ But that was a rhetorical question. One she asked herself everyday but it was also one she already knew the answer to. There was only one way she would be able to capture Dylan’s attention and that was if she were a human. But that was where her hopes were cruelly shattered. She was an android, she would never be a human.

She had told herself and anyone who would listen that she had never wanted to be an organic. Or at least that was the lie she had told herself and everyone else every day. But now she would give everything she had, do almost anything in order to be a real human girl. One Dylan would wrap in his arms and save from all the bad things, real or imaginary, that could happen.

A soft sigh escaped her as she leaned her body against the bulkhead before sliding down to sit cross-legged on the floor. “I wish I were human.” She quietly repeated her words from earlier almost as a prayer. Harper had taught her it was better to rely on herself than to hope for things that just couldn’t be. But in this one thing, Doyle couldn’t stop wishing there was a way.

 _What was that old Earth rhyme that Harper used to whisper when he thought I was asleep?_ Even as the words came to her, Doyle knew she was being foolish. Especially since she was on board the Andromeda, sitting in the middle of a corridor where no stars could be seen. But since no one was around to see her acting foolish, she figured it couldn’t hurt.

  
_Star light, star bright,_  
The first star I see tonight,  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have this wish I wish tonight.  


As she finished she was surprised to hear a deeper voice join hers. _Dylan._ “I didn’t hear you.” As she made to stand up Dylan motioned for her to stay seated.

“What were you wishing for, Doyle.” Dylan sat down across from her and waited patiently for Doyle to answer his question. He didn’t want to admit to her how long he had been standing in the corridor listening to her and that he had heard everything she had said since she had sat down.

She waved her hand. “Oh, you know a little of this, a little of that.”

“Doyle.”

“Come on, Dylan. You know the rules. If I tell you my wish then it won’t come true.”

Dylan shook his head. “There are rules? I was born in Visharna-Tarn on Tarn-Vedra. I just know the rhyme because I once heard Harper repeat it when he was infected with the Magog larvae. Back then he was desperate enough to try anything, including a children’s rhyme to get rid of them. Not that anyone could blame him.”

“Oh.” She didn’t know what else to say. She really didn’t want to tell him what she had wished for.

“Okay, let me ask you a few questions.” He waited for Doyle raised her head and looked him in the eyes before he continued, “Do you believe in honesty?” He smiled as she nodded her head. “Good. And do you think two people should be honest in their feelings for one another?”

A sinking feeling began to crawl across her body. “Just what are you getting at, Dylan?”

Dylan lowered his head until his forehead was touching hers. “I think you know.”

She could feel herself turning red as she leaned away from his touch. She couldn’t believe she was blushing. A real blush. Just like any human girl would when faced by this kind of question from a man like Dylan. “I..ummm...” _And now she was stuttering._

A beautiful smile crossed Dylan’s face as he watched Doyle try to wiggle her way around what she knew Dylan already knew. “I thought that I was alone. I didn’t mean for you to hear what I was... I mean it isn’t.... I shouldn’t....”

Finally, Dylan took pity on her and interrupted. “You shouldn’t what? Want me. Why not? I want you.”

The words hung in the air between them for what seemed like hours but in truth were only moments. 

“You... You...”

Dylan’s smile got wider. “I want you.” He stretched his legs out and scooted closer to Doyle until she was sitting between his legs, wrapped in his arms. “And I’ll repeat it as often as you need me to, until you believe it.”

Doyle shook her head in disbelief. “But you can’t want me?”

A look of confusion stole across his face. “Why not?” 

She rolled her eyes. Honestly, how did he not understand? “Because I’m not human. I’m an android.”

“What has that got to do with....” Dylan paused to stare down at Doyle. “Is that why you were wishing you were human on a star you couldn’t see?” As she nodded, he continued, “You don’t have to be human for me to want you, Doyle. My God have you seen you? A blind man would want you. And not just because you are so very beautiful on the outside but you are just as beautiful on the inside. You’re a kind, loving woman.” As she made to correct him, Dylan ignored her and continued, “Any man would be a fool not to want you for his own.” He lowered his head until their lips were a mere breath apart. "And Doyle? I’m not a fool.”

“But...”

“No buts. You want me. I know you do.” His lips teased against hers.

A soft sigh escaped her as Dylan’s lips met hers. _Of course she wanted Dylan._ This was what she had wanted from the first moment she had met him; to be held in his arms, to know what it was like to feel cherished by one Dylan Hunt. Now she knew.

 

Trance turned and began to walk the other way. She had heard the last of the conversation between Dylan and Doyle. And she thought it was about time the two of them had figured out they belonged together. 

“Andromeda?”

“Yes, Trance?”

“Can you keep everyone away from this corridor for the next hour or so?”

She was a warship. There wasn’t much she couldn’t do. “Why yes I can, why?” Before Trance could answer, Andromeda began to speak again. “Of course. Privacy mode engaged.” 

With a smile on her face, Trance turned down the corridor that led to the machine shop. She needed to find Harper and make sure he was kept busy. Although, surely, he wouldn’t intentionally snoop...but then again Trance quickly picked up her pace. She should really hurry. Just in case.


End file.
